In recent years, technological development for optical cables and optical connectors has been actively carried out. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical connector in which, when the plug is inserted into the optical jack (jack) to be engaged with it, the tip of the plug faces the optical element built into the innermost portion of the body (plug accommodation section) of the optical jack in which the plug is accommodated. In other words, transmission of light conducted in the optical connector in Patent Literature 1 is conducted between the innermost portion of the plug accommodation section of the optical jack and the tip of the plug inserted into the plug accommodation section.